warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synoid Heliocor
The Synoid Heliocor is the the Syndicate variant of the Heliocor, unique to Cephalon Suda. In addition to its ability to scan targets it kills into the Codex, this Synoid version also creates a friendly Specter of an enemy it kills with a channeled strike, so long as said enemy's Codex entry is complete. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Fastest attack speed of all hammer-type weapons. *High channeling damage. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Crushing Ruin stance. *High status chance. *Channeled kills create friendly Specter ally. Disadvantages: * Low and damage – less effective against armor and flesh. Comparisons: *'Synoid Heliocor', compared to Heliocor: **Lower base damage (120.0 vs. 140.0). ***Lower damage (102.0 vs. 119.0). ***Lower damage (12.0 vs. 14.0). ***Lower damage (6.0 vs. 7.0). **Lower critical chance (10.0% vs. 25.0%). **Higher status chance (20.0% vs. 2.5%). **Higher channeling damage multiplier (1.8x vs. 1.5x). **Faster attack speed (1.08 vs. 0.833) **Channeled kills create friendly Specter ally. Acquisition *The Synoid Heliocor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Heliocor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. *Players must reach Mastery Rank 9 or higher to acquire Synoid Heliocor from any source, either by trading or through the Syndicates themselves. Notes *On killing an enemy with a channeled attack, the Synoid Heliocor will create a Specter of the slain enemy, which lasts for 30 seconds (indicated by a Cephalon Suda symbol on the HUD). This effect only affects enemies whose Codex entries have been completed. **Only one Specter at a time can be active. If another channeled kill is performed while a Specter is already active, the kill will not create a Specter. **The specter can be told to wait by performing a context action when near them. **Specters cannot be created from Eximus enemies or hit squads from enemy syndicates, or Corpus Bursa units. **Specters cannot be made from Nullifiers unless their shield is down at the time of the killing channeled blow. ***This was nerfed recently, as on release you could make specters regardless if their shield is up, which is what should happen as channeled attacks are not powers. **Specters cannot be created from Wild enemies (Desert Skates, Feral Kubrow and Feral Kavats). **Upon expiring, the specter will dissolve in a particle effect. Tips *Try to kill enemies that have high benefits. On Infested Defense missions for example, killing an Ancient Healer who is near the defense objective then telling the specter to wait will greatly reduce the damage the objective takes. *Blood Rush/Body Count combo still works well with the weapon, as the crit chance is easily increased to high levels. Trivia *This is the third melee weapon with a boosted base channeling damage multiplier of 1.8x, coming after Furax Wraith and Fragor Prime. Bugs *Allies that are spawned by specters (such as Drahks from a specter Drahk Master) will not currently vanish, and will stay alive until killed. This is most likely a bug, and also applies to allies spawned from other types of specter and temporary allies, such as Nekros' Shadows and Nyx's Mind Control targets. *Specters will not vanish if the player is using Titania's Razorwing when the timer expires. Any new specter created after the timer expires will replace the current specter. *Nullifier Crewman cannot be turned into specters if they are killed when they have their bubble up, regardless of the fact that channeling and specters are not powers or abilities. Media Creating Choas With Synoid Heliocor!!! See Also *Heliocor, the standard version from Cephalon Simaris. it:Synoid Heliocor Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Hammer Category:Special Weapons Category:Augmented Weapons Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Cephalon Category:Update 19 Category:Impact Damage Weapons